


s(u)perm drabbles

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: tweet fics/drabbles for various superm pairingsfeel free to prompt stuff!!





	1. taekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: taekai kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire) ❤️

during their first dance practice for the unit, taemin and jongin feel like they've been transported back to their trainee years, eyes catching each other in the mirror, small smiles breaking out even as sweat flicks into their eyes and makes their visions blurry for a second.

after maybe the sixth or seventh run through, baekhyun's lying down on the ground as a protest, pulling ten down with him, while mark and lucas nervously gauge the atmosphere.

taemin finds himself itching for one more run through, adrenaline still buzzing through his veins, and it's jongin who speaks up then, with a tilt of his head towards the phone that's plugged into the speakers - "one more?"

"yeah." taemin nods. "yes. two more, maybe."

the smile that spreads on jongin's face reminds taemin of them being dumb and overexcited, super motivated 13 year olds, battling it out in the old dance practice rooms. somewhere that battle and competition turned into some sort of duet. playful fights became accidental kisses that felt just right.

"I PROTEST!!!"

taemin blinks out of his daydream to find baekhyun now sitting crosslegged on the floor, a determined expression on his face.

"i protest and i demand popsicles."

taemin bites down on his laughter as hears jongin's high pitched one from behind him.

"hyung, you're the oldest, you should buy the popsicles," jongin says, smile full of mischievousness.

"true, yes, okay," baekhyun fumbles for a bit, before getting it together. "popsicles it is then. you all coming?"

the younger members eye each other and their seniors, wondering which way to go really. and so taemin nods, telling them to go ahead.

"let's do a one on one," taemin says to jongin, turning around to face him.

"like old times?"

"like old times."

with the start of the music, the opening beat pulsating through the room, taemin and jongin find their positions again. they're 13, dancing to whatever new song sm has released, pushing each other forward to dance harder, dance sharper. strength, tighten core, quick feet, on beat.

three more run throughs and as the music fades out, taemin steps forward until he's facing jongin. two more steps forward and it's close enough for him to put his arm around jongin's neck, head just slightly tilted up to meet jongin's gaze. they're both out of breath, too close, too sweaty, and jongin's eyes keep on straying down to taemin's lips.

he knows - _he knows_ \- and so that's why taemin licks his lips, grins, teeth sharp, and pulls jongin down into a kiss. jongin's hands automatically find themselves on taemin's waists, fingertips pressing down on the skin through the soaked shirt.

they don't get a lot of time to do this, and somewhere between taemin swiping his tongue over jongin's bottom lip and into his mouth, the reality of the new group hits both of them.

they're 13 and they're joking about the possibility of debuting together, walking to the 24 hour open convenience store in their baggy, oversized shirts and pants at 4am in the morning. they're 26, 27, and they're debuting together in a group, years of experience already under their belts. it's like finding themselves and their rhythm again.

jongin pushes them back until taemin's leaning against the mirrored wall, jongin's leg slotted in between taemin's.

"finally," he breathes, lips still on taemin's skin - on his cheek, wet breath hot against his already heated up skin. "taemin-ah--"

"i know.” taemin's eyes are shining, his smile is so wide, and he's fucking glowing. "i know, i know.”

the energy buzzing between them is so strong, even if they're too drained, bodies protesting because of the excessive practices. they could probably dance all night - it's together, they're together now.

jongin laughs, a bit breathless, and too full of emotions, as taemin leans up for another kiss, fingers slipping as they find a grip on jongin's sweaty hair. and jongin opens up so easily, anytime, every time, for taemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure how to end this but bbh Knows what's up so he keeps the kids out for a good amount of time, but then also tells taekai to be horny back at home or else they'll have to clean and close up the practice room themselves and bbh may be cheeky but taemin is a demon raised by kibum so he laughs and texts back to bbh that taekai will clean and close up, just like old times, this once, so bbh can take the kids back home for the night


	2. taemin/ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: gen, mainly based off of taemin's comment about him and ten on the plane to la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [firerabbits](https://twitter.com/firerabbits) ❤️
> 
> huge ass warning, i don't know ten well enough so it might be ooc?

taemin first really notices ten when they film for hit the stage, and he files away ten as the 'really good at dancing junior' in his head. in the midst of tours, albums, shoots, and just schedules, schedules, and more schedules, the thought is pushed back and taemin goes back to his regular life.

it's not really until the concept of the superm project is first shown to him and then begins developing that taemin begins to remember properly about ten. and then, even in the midst of touring and filming shows, taemin takes out time to watch videos of ten dancing, refreshing his memory on just how good of dancer - of a performer, really - ten is.

ten's a bit shy, nervous, when they first meet up for meetings and practices. but he slowly begins opening, big thanks to his fellow members from his original team and baekhyun's endless jokes.

ten makes sharp comments in the middle, pulling others in and making them laugh. but even his seemingly sharp, seemingly arrogant comments, don't come off as that - they're all too charming. ten's just too nice, and taemin finds himself looking over at ten far too often, whether it's monitoring the dance routines, making sure that everyone has their drinks, or sharing opinions during the meetings.

and dancing is dancing - ten is amazing, of course - but what really keeps taemin's attention is the way he keeps on discovering new things, new talents that ten has. they're seemingly endless and taemin's fully captivated.

so when they finally begin their journey to LA, getting on the plane, taemin ruffles jongin's hair, switching seats and moving over to sit next to ten for the flight.

"ah! hello hyung," ten greets when taemin shuffles in to sit next to ten, and taemin responds with a small nod of his head and a smile.

aside from some small talk, they don't really talk much for the first few hours, too tired and just catching up on some sleep and food. but when taemin begins watching the movie he had downloaded before the flight, he finds himself unable to focus, eyes continuously straying to the man sitting next to him. ten's eyebrows are furrowed, lips pursed, concentratedly working on something, and taemin's curiosity builds and builds until he finds himself peaking over the seat more often than really watching the movie.

to his surprise, he finds ten drawing. and it's not just elementary school level sketches - they're really good ideas for accessories.

taemin positively feels an artistic boner grow in his heart as he continues to watch ten. and somewhere along his peaking and watching ten like he's watching an artist’s livestream, he loses the timeline and plot of whatever's happening in the movie.

ten can feel taemin's gaze burning into his skin, and he takes deeper, slower breaths, trying to calm himself. he's always admired taemin, and to find such a senior paying such close attention to him simultaneously pushes his anxiety and pride buttons.

taemin's so caught up in watching ten that he doesn't even realize that ten's caught on to the peaking. instead, he only gets a break when ten gets up for a bathroom break.

taemin then shuffles around in his seat, trying to get back into his movie, figure out what's happening. but ten's entire aura is just burnt into the back of his eyelids and his mind, and all he can think about is how incredibly multitalented ten is. part of it picks at him and his lack of drawing skills - although that's never really bothered taemin before. but ten's accessory drawings aren't just drawings - they're entrepreneurial ideas, something that will later become more concrete and perhaps develop into a proper business.

it's the highly intellectual level of it all that, while awes taemin, also makes him feel a bit unfinished, perhaps almost lacking. maybe he should be more productive?

'damn the capitalist system,' a voice very similar to changmin's rings in taemin's head, but the seed's already been planted into taemin's mind by then. he might as well at least practice his english while they're on their way to la. so he reluctantly turns off the subtitles on his movie, oblivious to the snickering coming from behind his seat, where baekhyun's been peeping over from and watching as his own personal drama show.

crushes are supposed to make you into wanting to become better in general, right? want to work towards self development while still appreciating how much good you've done and how much you've already achieved. so that's how taemin placates himself, nodding along, until, wait-

taemin coughs loudly, choking on his water.

did he just admit to himself that he has a crush on ten?

baekhyun's snickering gets louder as he reads the entire monologue off of taemin's face, and then slinks back into his seat, fully satisfied. next season: arrival in LA and taemin’s self awareness of his crush on ten.


End file.
